


Stranger Things Season four predications

by Flowergirl2201



Series: Stranger Things Season Four [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things season 4
Genre: Gen, Stranger things Seson 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: This is my theory for how I think season four will go. This is based on set photos, the teaser we have already gotten, interviews, episode names, the news about the new cast and characters, and theories that I have seen and some of my own. Of course given how little information we have I highly doubt that I am writing but it's fun to speculate. This will be put into four  categories. The categories are groups, the main villain, what happened in each episode, major points=.I hope that you read this and consider my theories, I worked really hard and I thought about it a lot.
Series: Stranger Things Season Four [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063511
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Stranger Things Season four predications

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy reading this :)

This is my theory for how I think season four will go. This is based on set photos, the teaser we have already gotten, interviews, episode names, the news about the new cast and characters, and theories that I have seen and some of my own. Of course given how little information we have I highly doubt that I am writing but it's fun to speculate. This will be put into four categories. The categories are groups, the main villain, what happened in each episode, major points.

Groups:

  * Steve, Robin, Max, Eddie, and Dustin: We already know this based on the set photos that were released back in october. I am just taking a guess on the Eddie thing though. But I am pretty sure that we saw him in the forest with them. I think that Max and Dustin join the hell fire club. I also think that with the upside down coming back it is going to make the residents of Hawkins think that the hell fire club is performing satanic rituals. But since they already know about the upside down this will lead to them investigating what is happening.
  * Jonathan, Argyle and Kali: We know that Jonathan and Argyle are friends so it is a sure bet that they are going to be teaming up. But I think that Kali is going to be teaming up with them as well. I think that Argyle was a part of Kali’s gang. The reason that I think this is because out of all the new characters they announced with the cast only three of them did not have last names. Two of these people were Soveit and one of them was Argyle, we know that he is not a member of the Soviet Union because he is friends with Johnathan who lives in California. So there is most likely a reason that he dose not have a last name listed like everyone else. What if this is because he was an experiment like El and Kali who escaped the lad and he joined Kali’s game. For some reason he left and went to California. After Kali’s gang is captured(I will explain this later) she goes to California to wear El and she meets back up with Argyle. They will investigate the missing children that were experimented on. 
  * Mike and Chrissy: Mike has been seen in set photos with a cheerleader, this cheerleader is most likely Chrisey. I know a lot of people think that she will be a romantic rival but I do not think that this will be the case. This seems to be an obvious way for the story to go and the Duffers do not usually go for the obvious thing. Based on her character description we know that Crissy is being emotionally abused by her mother. This would give her a good reason for running away. I think that Mike in this season is going to be turned between his friends, Dustin and Max are both in the hell fire club but Lucas is a basketball player, based on the audition tapes these two groups do not get along. Mike clearly values his friends very deeply so I think that this rift in that party will get to him. This may lead to him spending more time with Chrissy. I think that they will most likely become friends when they have a science project together. We have gotten some photos of a science classroom which means that it will most likely be very important. I think that they will become fast friends. They will tell each other things, Chrissy about her mom and Mike about the upside down and El. I think that they will form a plan to go to see the Byers. They will run away during Spring break, i think that spring break will be important because of some of the pictures we have gotten of a calendar on the set which highlights spring break. 
  * Lucas, Nancy and Peter Ballard: So we know that Nancy and Lucas are investigating something at Bennys, we also know that there is going to be an escaped murder who was at a mental hosptiral that Peter works at. I think that Nancy is going to investigate this person and I think that she will interview Peter. I think that Peter will have a crush on Nancy. So I think that all three of them will team up to find Victor Creed the escaped murder. 
  * Murray and Erica: I do not have a lot of evidence for this but they are the two cast members in Hawkins that we have not seen in a film yet. So I think that they will team up. Plus I think that it will have a lot of comedic potential.
  * Will,El, and Vickie: I think that El and Will will definitely team up because it seems to what they are setting up. Vickie is mentioned on the character sheet that was released a while ago. I think that El will be bullied in school, but I think that Vickie will stand up for her. This will lead to them becoming friends. Since Will is quickly becoming El’s brother he will also become friends with them. They will team up with Mike and Chrissy wants they eventually get to Cali.
  * I do not know who Joyce will team up with. Part of me wants to say Jonathan, Argyle and Kali. But Joyce is too badass to hang out with her kids so idk. 
  * Hopper and Billy: So we know that Hopper is in the Sovit Union. But I also think that Billy is. The reason that I think this is linked below. In this season I feel that Jim and Billy will escape from Soviet prison. Billy will have El’s powers so he has been experimented on by the Russians. I think that Jim and Billy will bound over this journey, Jim thinking of Billy as a son and Billy thinking of Jim as a father figure. We know that this season is David’s favorite for his character. We also know that this season will go into Jim’s past. This would be hard to do if he is alone in the Soviet Union but if he has someone to talk to it will make it a lot easier. 



**Villains**

  * The Soviet Union: So we know that the soviets are going to one of the big villains this season. I think that they are keeping Hopper alive because of his knowledge of the Upside Down and since they are trying to harness it to use it as a weapon it would make sense for them to use him to expand their knowledge of it. It also seems that based on the teaser that they are using him for physical labor. I also think that they are using Billy because he now has Eleven's powers. I think that they will mainly stay in Russia this season and that they will try and stop Jim and Billy from getting to America, and stopping the party from getting to them. 
  * Dr. Brenner and the scientist: I think that Dr. Brenner is alive and that he will also be a very large threat this season. I think that he will be trying to get all of the escaped experiments back to the lab and under his control. He will say that he is doing this to make sure that they are not captured by the soviets like 009. He will chase down El, Kali, Argyle, and Murray. He will also accidentally open the upside down while trying to locate them. 
  * The Upside Down: I think that the upside down will be spreading into the real world, I will explain my reasoning behind this later. I think that everyone will have a set amount of time to stop this from happening.



**What Happens In Each Episode**

  * **Episode One: So this episode will obviously have a lot of set up. I think that this episode will skip around in time a lot. I think that we will see Dustin Max and Mike join the hellfire club. I think that Mike will do this a bit more reluctantly then Dustin and Max. I also think that we will see Lucas join the sports team and start being mentored by Jason Carver who is the current captain of the team. He will also try to warn Lucas about the hell fire club. He will tell him that they are satanist, this will relate to the satanic panic of the eighties. I think that we will see Mike and Chrissy bond over their science project. There will be some rumors that they are dating but these are false. Because of these rumours Mike gets more popular. Lucas also gets more popular because of his time on the baseball team. Max will be depressed because of Billy’s ‘death’ and her bad home life, this will lead her to confined in Mrs. Kelly. Dustin forms a friendship with Eddie who is the leader of the hell fire club. Steve is lonely during the day because all of his friends are at school but in the afternoon they all hang out at the video store. But over time Lucas stops hanging out there and starts hanging out with the basketball team. Mike is the next one to stop hanging out there and he starts spending more time with Chrissy. Nancy has written an article about the events of the fourth of july wich has one a couple of awards. She is trying to find a new story. El starts going to school, but she is unfortunately bullied. She and Will makes friends with Vicki after she stands up for El. Jonathan makes friends with Argyle. In the Soviet union we see Hopper working, then he goes back to his cell and we see Billy. The final two scenes are of Kalia’s gang getting killed by solders and Victor Creed escaping.**
  * **Episode Two: In this episode we see the final day of school before spring break. We also get a flashback of Joyce and Hoppers senior year. We learn that Chrissy and Mike are going to run away to California to see the Byers and El. Nancy begins investigating the escaped convict Lucas helps her. The hellfire club faces more blow back. Kali visits Argyle and meets Johnathan; they decide that they are going to track down all of the escaped experiments that Brenner is trying to get. They warn El about this. El starts getting visions of Hopper. After this we go to Russia, Jim and Billy have a conversation and we learn that Billy know has El’s powers. This is because he was 009 and he can absorb other people's powers. Max and Dustin realizes that the upside down is slowly bleeding in there world. We then see Brenner with a girl who is a little older then the part he calls her 010 but she is really Sara Hopper. Nancy interveiws Peter who has a crush on her. Mike and Chrissy get on a train car and head to cali.**
  * Episode three: Kali, Argyle and Johanthan continue there investigation, they find a few experiments and go to meet them. El meets a stranger girl named Sally who is actually Sara. Robin,Steve,Dustin, and Eddie all try to stop the spread of the upside down, while the hell fire club is blamed for a lot of the odd stuff happening. Nancy, Lucas and Pete continue to investigate. We get some more flashbacks to Hopper and Joyce's past. Hopper and Billy are able to escape thanks to the help of a guard. Brenner finds some more experiments. Kali, Argyle and Johnathan are able to meet one of them, they warn him. Sara and El talk. Chrissy and Mike bond on the train car, they make it to California by the end of the episode. Max talks with Mrs. Kelley and she offers to let Max stay at her house, Max accepts this offer.
  * **four: Mike, El and Will reunite. The hellfire club get deeper into the mystery of the upside down and they learn that it is expanding and that they need to stop it soon. They think that Chrissy and Mike have been taken by Victor until Nancy finds a note telling her what they did. Kali, Argyle and Jonathan realize that Murray is 001 and that they need to go warn him so they go to Hawkins. Joyce goes with them. Billy and Jim walk in the snow and they talk and bond. Lucas and Max have a cute moment together and Max moves into the Sinclairs house.**
  * Episode five: We see Brenenr manipulating Sara like he did with El. Jim and Billy sneak on a boat. Will, El, Vicki, Chrissy and Mike are all informed of the upside down. We see what victor is doing and catch up on Nancy’s investigation.
  * **Episode Six: The Upside down continues to grow. El learns that Billy nad Hopper are both alive and that the are in Russia. Sara helps brenner kidnap El. Kali,Argyle,Jonathan and Joyce reach Murray and explain waht is happening.**
  * **Episode seven:Billy and Hopper sneak on a boat. The party reunites and they all go to Hawkins lad to save El and top stop the spread of the upside down.**
  * Episode Eight: This episode they fight to free El and the rest of the experiments and to stop the spread of the Upside Down. They manage to free the experiments but that is all. The upside down is still spreading and Brenner and Sara escape. El tells the group about Hopper and Billy. ****



**Major points**

  * I think that the upside down is spreading because in the first trailer they released it said we are not in Hawkins anymore a lot of people think that this meant the character sbut I think that this is the upside down
  * I think that they should focus on Lumax a lot more and that they should make it an actual healthy relation ship. Plus I really love this ship. ****



So that is how I think/ want season four to go. Obviously a lot of it is incomplete, but that's because we do not have a lot of information yet. I may do this again when we get a trailer.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think about my theories and how you think season 4 will go. Also I do not know why random stuff is highlited, that just happened sorry.


End file.
